Ghiaccio (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Ghiaccio= |-|White Album= Summary Ghiaccio is one of the members of La Squadra Escuzioni that rebelled against Diavolo when two of the members, Sorbet and Gelato, were killed as punishment. Ghiaccio is likely the right-hand man to Risotto Nero, seeing as he was the second to last member that was sent to fight Bruno's Group. Ghiaccio is quick to anger, often getting angry over sayings or the fact that the rest of the world call Venezia, Venice. Ghiaccio was killed when his neck was penetrated by a spike by Giorno. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Ghiaccio Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 20's) Classification: Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni, Hitman for Passione Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (White Album lowers the temperature of the area around it), Attack Reflection (White Album Gently Weeps can reflect attacks by bouncing ranged attacks off of the frozen ice), Absolute Zero (White Album Gently Weeps reduces the temperature around it to -273 °C), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be comparable to Narancia, Dented a part of his car by punching it)' | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm powerful Stands like Gold Experience) Speed: Normal Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Is comparable to both the other members of La Squadra and Bruno's group)' | Superhuman '''Movement Speed (Can catch up to a speeding car that was moving at 80 Kilometres per hour)' MFTL''' reactions and combat''' (Reacted to attacks from Gold Experience) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple powerful attacks from Gold Experience) | Large Town Level''' (Tanked punches from Gold Experience) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: White Album has a hole on the back of the neck which is required to breathe Notable Attacks/Techniques: * White Album: '''White Album is a Suit Stand which has the ability to drastically decrease the temperature of the area around the user. The Stand protects the user by forming a suit of armour around him which has no weakness aside from the breathing hole in the back of the neck. The temperature around the user drops to -100 °C which has the effect of freezing water around it and softening all blows that hit it by freezing the air around it. White Album can also skate on its feet to move as fast as a car. ** '''White Album Gently Weeps: White Album also has the Sub-Stand, Gently Weeps which decreases the temperature even further to -273 °C and even lower. This has the effect of freezing the air around White Album, making solid blocks of ice that float in the air which serve as a shield for Ghiaccio, though this drains a lot of his stamina. Key: Ghiaccio | White Album Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7